<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>extreme makeover: homie(sexual?) edition [Podfic] by Rionaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916216">extreme makeover: homie(sexual?) edition [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa'>Rionaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AtLA Podfics [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rated T for language, Roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, yeah, so really it’s no big deal. You know, we considered doing a joint bank account-”</p><p>Zuko is nodding his head quickly. “Yeah, and you know, it might be smart. Given that we’re doing this project--”</p><p>“And you two are just friends, huh?” Suki interrupts, looking between the two of them, an eyebrow arched.</p><p>Zuko frowns. “Of course.”</p><p>“And roommates,” Sokka adds.</p><p>There’s a small pause, before Suki lets out a small sigh. “Right. Okay. Great.”</p><p>--</p><p>or: zuko and sokka are idiots. who are also (kind of?) renovating a house together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AtLA Podfics [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>extreme makeover: homie(sexual?) edition [Podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553151">extreme makeover: homie(sexual?) edition</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/egeria/pseuds/egeria">egeria</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you so much Connie for asking me to record this! I had so much fun reading this out loud, I could barely keep the grin out of my voice, and I loved getting to voice all the girls! I really hope I did them all justice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/tf8iejeoodeu1wf/extreme_makeover_-_homie%2528sexual%2529_edition.mp3/file">download mp3</a><br/>
<a href="https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/extreme-makeover-homiesexual-edition/">stream online</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for listening! If you liked the fic, please let egeria know <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553151">here</a>, and if you enjoyed my reading of it, please leave me some feedback in the comments! I also have tumblr, so if you would like to request a fic for me to record in the future, or if you just want to say hi or see what I'm up to, head over to <a href="https://the-boys-from-ba-sing-se.tumblr.com/">the-boys-from-ba-sing-se</a> or my personal blog, <a href="https://unexpected-readings-of-poetry.tumblr.com/">unexpected-readings-of-poetry</a>.</p><p>The music is <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hyj4JFSErrw">Jenny</a> by Studio Killers.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>